The Lion King Reborn/Transcript/9
Previous - 8 Next - 10 *(Timon and Pumbaa are sleeping from their success at splitting Simba and Nala up. Timon is curled up on Pumbaa. He is lying on his back. However, she still appears in the jungle. Nala taps Timon with her paw. Timon wakes up and see Nala's eyes in his view. He starts screaming and Pumbaa joins in) *'Nala:' It's okay. Whoa! Whoa! It's okay! It's me! *'Timon:' Don't ever do that again. Carnivores, ugh! *'Nala:' Have you guys seen Simba? *'Timon:' I thought he was — *(Rafiki appears, sitting in a tree above them) *'Rafiki:' You won't find him here. The king has returned! *'Nala:' He's gone back! *'Timon:' (Rafiki has already vanished) Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monkey?! *'Nala:' Simba's gone to challenge Scar. *'Timon:' Who? *'Nala:' Scar. *'Pumbaa:' Who's got a scar? *'Nala:' No, it's his uncle. *'Timon:' The monkey's his uncle? *'Nala:' No. Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king. *'Pumbaa:' Ohhh. *'Timon:' He's gone? What do you mean, he's gone? *'Nala:' It's just like the baboon said. The king has returned. Okay, look. Simba's the rightful king. But after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the king and formed an alliance with the hyenas… (continues unintelligibly off-screen) *(As Nala speaks, Pumbaa and Timon stop listening, thinking with concerned expressions) *'Pumbaa:' Poor Simba. The treachery! The villainy! The sheer indescribable horror! *'Timon:' Why is she toying with us? She tried to eat us! *(Again, the two are dumbfounded) *'Nala:' Don't you get it?! Simba needs us! Now! (runs off to find Simba) *'Timon:' He needs us? Then he shouldn't have left us! If he wants to run off to be "His Highness", well, I say, don't let the branches hit you on the way out! Leave Hakuna Matata to someone who appreciates it. (strides off stubbornly) *'Pumbaa:' But, Timon…it's not really Hakuna Matata without Simba. *'Timon:' Not Hakuna Matata? That's crazy talk. Crazy talk, I tell ya! Nothing's changed here. We had Hakuna Matata before Simba, and we've still got it now. *'Pumbaa:' We gotta go help our friend, Timon. *'Timon:' Et tu, Pumbaa? You're just gonna walk away, give up on all this? What happened to "friends stick together to the end"?! Huh? Huh? Huh? *'Pumbaa:' (angrily turns his back against Timon) I was about to ask you the same thing. *'Timon:' I got everything I ever wanted right here. *(Incisively, Pumbaa stalks off. He then looks back over his shoulder to see Timon flopping down in the bed. Pumbaa stares at Timon lying in the bed, tapping his toe for a beat. He finally turns and trots off, a tear in his eye. Timon begins to soliloquize to convince himself he's doing the right thing) *'Timon:' Now this is more like it. ELBOW ROOM! ("ELBOW ROOM!" echoes an absurd number of times as the camera pulls back repeatedly, then Timon collapses in despair) Uhhhh. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. (he tries singing to cheer himself up) Hakuna Matata…what a wonderful phrase… (weakly) Hakuna…Matata… (pathetically) …ain't no passing craze…it means…unnghh…"no worries"… *(Timon curls up in the indentation where he used to watch the stars; the other two indentations are empty. Just then, Rafiki dangles into the picture, as if he was to deliver a final message to Timon. He then holds his hands out in rejection) *'Timon:' You. No, no, no. Don't say a word. I know what you're gonna say. (as Rafiki) So did you find Hakuna Matata? (as himself, with forced happiness and gracious air) Well, yes, I did. Thank you very much. And I am happy…happy, happy, deliriously happy. Ho ho! I see! Happy, is it? So if you're so happy, why do you look so miserable? Why should I be miserable? Oh, I don't know. Maybe my two best pals in the world deserted me. Heh. They've…they've headed off on some heroic mission. My friends…are gone… (Timon then comes with a startling revelation, to which he sees the truth) …and my Hakuna Matata went with them. *'Rafiki:' (nods and points Timon to the right direction) My work here is done. *(In the dunes across the gorge, Pumbaa begins to gallop through. Timon dashes at normal speed past the slow-motion Pumbaa. The warthog skids to a stop in confusion. Timon looks back at Pumbaa questioningly) *'Timon:' (with humility) Friends stick together to the end. *(Pumbaa gasps joyfully, then he with Timon rush together and embrace, sobbing. But there is a question on Timon's mind) *'Timon:' What was with the running? If you can call that "running". *'Pumbaa:' I was giving you time to catch up. We got a fight to catch! *'Timon:' This is the stuff of legends. An epic struggle — the place where heroes are born. Pumbaa, this could be our finest hour. *(Simba is making his way through the blistering desert and slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Nala has trotted up next to her childhood friend) *'Nala:' It's awful, isn't it? *'Simba:' I didn't want to believe you. I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will? *'Nala:' I will. *'Simba:' It's going to be dangerous. *'Nala:' Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. (laughs in determination) *'Simba:' Timon? Pumbaa? What are you doing here? *'Pumbaa:' At your service, my liege. *'Timon:' We're gonna fight your uncle for this? *'Simba:' Yes, Timon, this is my home. *'Timon:' Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you, we're with ya to the end! *[Camera switch to Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa sneaking up to the edge of Pride Rock to observe hordes of Shenzi's hyena clan eating bones] *'Timon:' Hyenas…I hate hyenas! (to Simba, whispering) So what's your plan for getting past those guys? *'Simba:' Live bait. You guys have to create a diversion. *'Timon:' (incredulously) Hey! What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?! *(Camera switch to Timon in a hula outfit. The music sung is "The Hawaiian War Chant" much like the Spike Jones arrangement. Pumbaa is set up like a roast pig, even with an apple in his mouth. Jungle drum riff as the hyenas turn to notice Timon and Pumbaa) *'Timon:' Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat Eat my buddy Pumbaa here 'cause he is a treat Come on down and dine On this tasty swine I'll you have to do is get in line Are ya achin' For some bacon? He's a big pig You can be a big pig too! Oy! *(As the two lions make it by, Timon and Pumbaa take off to lead the hyenas away) *'Simba:' (determinedly) Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll look for Scar. *(The team splits. Timon and Pumbaa lead the hyenas over a rise and into a cave, screaming. Silence falls as the hyenas search for them inside the cave, holding for a beat. A powerful explosion suddenly sounds inside the cave, with a cloud of gas billowing out the cave entrance. The hyenas flee out of the cave, panicking and running. Timon and Pumbaa emerge triumphantly. Pumbaa snorts like a bull. Timon rides on top of his head, looking like General George S. Patton. "Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner echoes in the score) *'Timon:' (inhales deeply) Ahh…I love the smell of Pumbaa in the morning! *(The ground begins to crumble under their feet) *'Ma:' Hey, hey, hey. Move your tush, honey! *(Pumbaa skips out of the way of the newly opened hole. Ma and Uncle Max are standing in it with Timon looking admonished. Max looks floored to see his nephew) *'Timon:' Ma? Uncle Max? *'Ma:' Oh, Timmy! *'Max:' Timon? *'Timon:' What are you doing here?! *'Ma:' Looking for you! Aww. Mommy's here. *(Max glowers disapprovingly and fingers the flower in Timon's hair. Timon grins sheepishly. Max grumbles under his breath) *'Timon:' Well, let me introduce you to my best friend. Pumbaa: Ma, Uncle Max. Uncle Max, Ma: Pumbaa. *'Pumbaa:' Aah! Look! There's Simba! *(Simba is making his way up Pride Rock) *'Scar:' Sarabiiiii! *(Sarabi is calmly ascending Pride Rock. She only glares disdainfully at the hyenas. They growl and snap at her heels) *'Scar:' Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job. *'Sarabi:' The herds have moved on. *'Scar:' You're just not looking hard enough. *'Sarabi:' It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock. *'Scar:' We're not going anywhere. *'Sarabi:' Then you have sentenced us to death! *'Scar:' So be it. *'Sarabi:' (aghast at her brother-in-law's behavior) You can't do that! *'Scar:' I am the king! I can do whatever I want! *'Sarabi:' If you were half the king Mufasa was you would never have made this choice! *'Scar:' I am ten times the king Mufasa was!! *(Scar swipes at Sarabi, knocking her to the ground. Simba appears on the ledge, visibly angry and growling loudly at his uncle for hitting his mother. Scar is understandably frightened by his nephew's arrival) *'Sarabi:' (awakens at her son's nudge) Simba! You're alive? How can that be? *'Simba:' It doesn't matter, I'm home. (nods his mother's head) *'Scar:' (confused) Simba? (back in form) Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you…ALIVE. *(Scar gives Shenzi, Banzai and Ed above him an angry look. They gulp audibly and slink into the shadows) *'Simba:' (Sarabi watches on with some pride) Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. *'Scar:' Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom — *'Simba:' Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar. *'Scar:' Well, I would, heh, naturally, however, there is one little problem. You see them? [points to the horde of snarling hyenas above him] They think I'm king. *'Nala:' Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king. *(Nala and the pride of lionesses arrive) *'Simba:' The choice is yours, Scar: Either step down or fight. *'Scar:' Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba? *'Simba:' That won't work, Scar. I've put it behind me. *'Scar:' What about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them? *'Nala:' Simba, what is going on? *'Scar:' (with a sinister grin) Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now is your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death! *(A hush falls over all the lionesses) *'Simba:' I am… *(Simba steps forward. Sarabi is shocked. Exactly what Scar planned) *'Scar:' You see, he admits it! Murderer!! *'Simba:' No! It was an accident! *(Timon is looking on with his family and Pumbaa) *'Timon:' Oh, good, they're talking things out. Which is how it should be. You know, I have a feeling everything's gonna be just fine. *'Scar:' (backing Simba up the length of Pride Rock) Oh Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why! *(After Scar's last sentence, Simba slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire. Scar sits back and pretends to think) *'Scar:' Now, this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before, let me think. Oooh, yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died. (digs his claws into Simba's paws) And here's my little secret: I killed Mufasa. *(Simba has a quick memory flashback to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father fell. With full rage, Simba lunges up and pins down Scar. He is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken) *'Pumbaa:' The hyenas are up there protecting Scar. What do we do? *'Timon:' Well, I've got a plan: Ma, Uncle Max, you're going to dig a trap. We're going to need — dare I say it? — tunnels…lots and lots of tunnels. And Pumbaa. You and me…we've gotta get those hyenas away from Simba. Let's ride, Pumbaa! (hops on Pumbaa and gallops off) *'Ma:' (reflectively) You know there's something different about Timon. *'Max:' You think? (frantic) HE'S WEARING A DRESS!! *(Lightning switch back to Simba, who has pinned down Scar. The lionesses are startled by this new revelation) *'Simba:' MURDERER!! Tell them the truth! *'Scar:' Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold — (Simba starts to choke him) Alright. Alright. (quiet, yet venomously) I did it. *'Simba:' So they can hear you. *'Scar:' I killed Mufasa! *(Nala and Sarabi charge towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in, going up against the hyenas. Pumbaa and Timon gallop into the fight. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him and hyenas are flying everywhere) *'Pumbaa:' Heeeeeee-yaaaaaah! *'Timon:' Excuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through hot stuff! *(Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. With an Indian battle cry, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects. Timon is running from Banzai and Shenzi into the den. Zazu spots him. Timon runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas) *'Zazu:' Let me out! Let me out! *'Timon:' Lemme in! Lemme in! (to the snickering hyenas, pleading) Please, don't eat me. *'Pumbaa:' (appears at the cave's entrance) Problem? *'Banzai:' Hey? Who's the pig? *'Pumbaa:' You talkin' to me? *'Timon:' Uh-oh! You called him a pig. *'Pumbaa:' You talkin' to me? *'Timon:' You shouldn't have done that. *'Pumbaa:' Are you talkin' to me?! *'Timon:' Now you're in for it! *'Pumbaa:' THEY CALL ME MISTER PIG! *(Pumbaa battle cries and plows at the hyenas, freeing Zazu and Timon from breaking the bone cage. Off-screen, the three then start to yell and attack the hyenas. Ed, who hears the attack, gets hit by a thrown Shenzi and Banzai, and the three then flee in a panic. Scar is running away from Simba, with the hyenas chasing after. They all wind their way to an area near the top of Pride Rock, where the hyenas corner Simba, who snarls at them) *'Timon:' Hey, Pumbaa! What do you call a hyena with half a brain? *'Pumbaa:' Beats me, Timon. What? *'Timon:' Gifted! *(Timon and Pumbaa laugh. Shenzi and Banzai scowl angrily. Ed bursts out laughing before Banzai smacks him by the cheek. A menacing Shenzi advances on the duo) *'Shenzi:' For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words. *(Pumbaa and Timon are grinning from the ledge above. They both zip away, leaving dust clouds in their own shapes that linger for a few moments. The duo run down the side of Pride Rock, until they reach a tunnel entrance) *'Timon:' Ma! I think we got their attention! *(Underneath the ledge, Uncle Max is busily digging, and Ma is carrying support beams) *'Ma:' Not yet! Keep stalling! *'Max:' (singing obsessively) ♪ Digga tunnah, dig, digga tunnah… ♪ *(Cut back to Timon and Pumbaa, backed up against a rock wall and illuminated by the red firelight. Khachaturian's "Sabre Dance" plays. The duo begin performing circus tricks. Timon juggles sticks and dishes, while Pumbaa gestures toward him and grins. The hyenas stop dead, bewildered and nonplussed. The music stops. Timon stands with the dishes balanced on the sticks on his nose and hands, spinning. Sooner enough, Offenbach's "Cancan" plays. Timon throws the sticks and dishes away. The duo link arms and dance, grinning tensely. The music peters out as the hyenas glare at them and look insulted. Hip-hop music plays as Timon and Pumbaa start breakdancing. Shenzi applauds, Banzai cheers, and Ed laughs) *'Shenzi:' Ooh, encore, encore! *'Banzai:' No, no, no. You mean, "entrée, entrée". *'Shenzi:' No, you're right. Let's just eat 'em. *(Timon nervously drums his fingertips together, chatters his teeth, and bites his nails as the hyenas approach with sinister laughter. He gets an idea. He decides to get serious with the stalling with this attempt, theatrically, down on one knee, proposal-style) *'Timon:' Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena. Would you do me the honor of becoming my "bride"? *(Pumbaa gulps, his mouth falling open wide, and Shenzi looks dumbfounded) *'Shenzi:' I don't think so! *'Timon:' Shenzi Marie, please. I know what you're thinking: "We're too different." "It'll never work." "What will the children look like?" *'Shenzi:' (disgusted) Ooh, that violates so many laws of nature. *'Timon:' (milking it) Listen to me! The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to hill of termites in this nutty Circle-of-Life thing. And so I ask you: if not now, when? If not me, who? I'm lonely. *(As the hyenas draw near, Ma pops up from the hole for her signal) *'Ma:' Now? *'Timon:' (nonchalantly) Sure, if you're ready. *'Ma:' (notices the hyenas, and drops back down into the hole) Now, Max, now! *'Max:' (kicks out one of the tunnel supports, which falls and takes out the rest in a series, like dominoes) Hyenas in the hole! *(The ground under the hyenas crumbles and collapses. They back off, yelping, as the crack follows them rapidly. The crack suddenly stops expanding as one of the supports hits an embedded rock and doesn't fall. The hyenas stop retreating, and look back at Timon and Pumbaa angrily. Uncle Max and Ma pop out of the hole) *'Max:' I need help. It didn't work. *'Banzai:' Hey, it works for me! *(The foursome are backed up against the rock wall. The hyenas are approaching again with sinister laughter. Timon first looks terrified. Then he looks at the ground under the hyenas, noticing where the crack ends up. He steels himself, then runs headlong at Shenzi, aiming between her legs. Lightning flashes as Timon dives into the crack and rushes along it, pursued by the hyenas' growls and snapping teeth. He makes it past, and the hyenas lose interest in him. The meerkat dives for the last tunnel support. It crumbles on impact. The hyenas leap for their victims. Pumbaa, Ma, and Max gasp and steel themselves as lightning flashes. As Shenzi lands right in front of them, however, the sinkhole gives way, followed by the whole ledge area collapsing into a huge crater, swallowing all the hyenas whole. The hyenas slide through a huge subterranean tunnel complex, screaming, until they disappear into the darkness) *'Max:' (triumphantly) We did it. We did it! *'Ma:' (consumed with worry) Where's Timon? Where's my baby? He's hurt. (she flings Max away) Oh, no. Oh, no, he's dead! Or worse! W-we gotta find him. We've gotta find him! *'Timon:' It's okay, Ma. *'Ma:' (grabs Timon and starts shaking him, cracking his back) Oh, please. It is not okay. Don't you tell me it's okay…! (recognizing her son is alive, she gasps with joy) Timmy! (embraces him in a bear hug) Mmm-mm! My son: the hero! (reaches up as though to comb his hair, but catches herself) *'Timon:' You missed a spot. (he lowers his head and Ma combs it off) *'Max:' (overcome crying) That's so beautiful! (grabs Timon and hugs him tight around the neck) *'Ma:' (feeling impressed, she turns to her son) You've really come a long way, Timon. Did you find what you were looking for? *'Timon:' I found a place that was beyond my wildest dreams. But it still wasn't home. *(Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at Simba's mercy) *'Scar:' Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you. *'Simba:' You don't deserve to live. *'Scar:' But, Simba, I am family. (regaining composure) It's the hyenas who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea! *(A hyena is in the background. He overhears and backs away growling at Scar's betrayal) *'Simba:' Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie. *'Scar:' What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle. *'Simba:' No, I'm not like you. *'Scar:' How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me, I mean, anything. *'Simba:' Run away and never return. *'Scar:' (his eyes sink) Yes, of course… (slowly slinks away, noticing notices a pile of hot coals) …as you wish, YOUR MAJESTY!!!!!!! *(Scar suddenly swipes the coals into Simba's face. Simba wails in pain before there is a fight in slow motion. Both Scar and Simba land heavy blows before Simba gets knocked on his back. Scar now parodies a famous line from William Shakespeare's "Hamlet") *'Scar:' Good night, sweet prince. *(As Scar leaps through the flames to attack, Simba gathers courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge and tumble to the bottom. Scar weakly gets up, then notices Shenzi, Banzai and Ed approaching and smiles. Ed has a very angry look on his face) *'Scar:' Ahh, my friends. *'Shenzi:' "Friends"? I heard he said we were the enemy. *'Banzai:' That's what I heard. *'Both:' Ed? *'Ed:' (giggles madly, then licks his lips) Yeah! *'Scar:' (the horde of hyenas laugh and surrender close on Scar) No. No. L-L-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for…no! No! Look, I'm sorry I called you — NO! *(The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of hyenas closes on and devours Scar) Previous - 8 Next - 10 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas